


Song Sewing Shop

by LinhamonRoll



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst Who?, F/F, Fluff, I’m sorry I had to put the relationship tag twice, M/M, Sewing shop au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they wouldn’t let it be minor and still in the Kam works sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhamonRoll/pseuds/LinhamonRoll
Summary: How the fact that her shop was way more confortable than her apartment scored Linh a girlfriend.





	Song Sewing Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I strictly have no idea how to write a fic, but I still hope you like it

In theory, the Song Sewing Shop - or SSS- was open every day from 9am to 5pm except for the Sundays, where it closed at 3pm.   
In practice, the sign on the door saying "open when you need it to be !" Was almost always true.

This could be easily explained by the fact that the flat they possessed upstairs was not nearly as cozy as the shop.  
After all, why would you want to decorate an entire apartment if you only ever slept there ?  
Why would you do that if the shop just under it had a kitchen, confortable armchairs, and a wall covered in books ?

All of this resulted in Linh's presence on this Friday evening.

She was right in the middle of making a cup of tea when the most beautiful stranger she'd ever seen walked in.  
Everything about her radiated warmth. From her golden hair to her earthy brown eyes.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Linh asked, hoping that her voice would not betray her.

The stranger smiled and Linh swore to God that this was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, and oh God I might faint.

"Hi ! Er.... I came- my friend- no that's not right..." The girl mumbled under her breath. "Right ! So ! My friend Keefe needs someone to repair his shirt and he asked me to come because honestly I think he has maybe a bit of a crush on the guy working here and he is too afraid to come in himself even if he told me that it was because he had an assignment due for tomorrow but I know that's not true because we're in the same class but- oh shit we have an assignment!"

Linh was seriously impressed by the fact that the girl managed to say this entire sentence without breathing. She chuckled sofy.

"I'm Linh. How about you show me the shirt ?" She daid.

"Right ! I rumbled again didn't I ? I tend to do that, even if I know it's anoying, even if my friends wouldn't say it to my face- and I'm doing it again" she sighed. "I'm Sophie."

Sophie. This beautiful girls name was Sophie. Wow. Her name was at least as beautiful as the rest of her.  
Linh didn't even notice that Sophie had started rambling again. So cute. Whoever told her that it was anoying was a liar.

She woke up when she felt something being pressed in her chest. Right. The shirt.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Linh gestured to the nests of pillows. “Make yourself confortable ! You can make yourself a cup of tea if you want !”

Sophie said something that sounded vaguely like thank you. She than seemed to realize something and covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m like that and I probably sounded very rude and I’m not at least I hope I’m not ? and it’s just that you’re so pretty and I can’t I’m just - and now you’re disgusted and I’m sorry”

“It’s fine don’t worry about it,” Linh said, waving her hand as if she wanted to get rid of a fly. “If you only heard some customers you wouldn’t be as horrified.”

Sophie chuckled. “I guess”.

Linh‘ s brain caught up with what Sophie had said only once she had started sewing and Sophie was reading with a cup of tea by her side. Sophie thought she was pretty. That probably shouldn’t have mattered that much, considering that they knew each other for maybe 20 minutes tops, but it did.

“Arg !” Linh quickly put her finger in her mouth feeling just a tiny bit of blood. 

Sophie reacted almost as quickly. “Are you okay ? Do you need help ? A bandage ? I’m gonna kill Keefe when I find him this is all his stupid’s shirt fault !” At this point, she had realized that Linh wasn’t actually hurt and pouted, mostly just for show.

Linh didn’t really know why, but when she saw Sophie, she cracked up. Sophie was so so so adorable but also such a drama queen, and it was simply hilarious.

Sophie, to say the least wasn’t expecting that. And Linh’s laugh was so so so cute, and oh now she was laughing too. 

They eventually calmed down, and Linh plopped on the pillows right next to Sophie.   
Seeing that her finger dint bleed anymore, she resumed her sewing by Sophie’s side.

She would have expected this to be awkward, but the conversation flowed easily during the sewing and for hours afterwards. They probably would have stayed like that until they fell asleep if it weren’t for Tam.

When he oppened the door, Linh and Sophie seriously dreamed about punching him, even if they would deny everything if you asked them.

“What is going on ?” Tam yawned, clearly not aware of the girls thoughts. When he opened his eyes and saw their death glares, though, he had the wisdom to finally use their apartment.

“I should probably get going...” Sophie said. “My friends are going to worry if I stay here any longer. 

The thought pained Lin, but she wouldn’t be the one to make Sophie’s family worry.

“See you soon then ?” Maybe there was too much hope in that, but no one could judge her. She had just let the most beautiful, charming, smart and everything person ever, so who could blame her if she really really reallywanted to see her again ?

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could teach me ?” Sophie started figetting with her dress. “I mean if you want to of course ! Like I think that it would be good if I-”

“Yes.” From the smile on Linh’s lips, you could have thought that Sophie hepad made another kind of proposal.

They met every Tuesday from 3 to whenever one of them finally realized that they had something else to do. Sometimes Sophie brought her friend Keefe with her, and Linh might have been worried about their relationship if Keefe didn’t make hearts eyes at her brother every time they saw each other. To be honest, it was mutual.  
Came a day where Linh simply just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Just kiss him already !” Sophie looked at her with big eyes. Not like that ! She seemed to say. Linh shrugged, and the boys retreated to the apartment upstairs. Judging by their joined hands, they had figured it out. Good.

It was actuallyDex, Sophie’s oldest friend who was responsible for Linh and Sophie getting together. Crazy how a “I don’t know, ask your girlfriend” could change a lot of things.

That day, they went on their first date, but if anyone asked them, they would answer that they were dating long before that.


End file.
